


The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s11,2: Vesuvius, Alight

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [58]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, F/F, Fluff, Italy, Médicins Sans Frontières | Doctors Without Borders, Post-Talon, Rescue Missions, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Vishkar Corporation, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: The new gods have risen, ready to grapple with a world of heroes. Moira O'Deorain herself has been reborn, now made one of the creations her previous self meant to rule, and she works with her wife - the goddess Mercy - and their ensemble of new deities to remake the world, toimproveit... for everyone.Angela helps Lena and Fareeha put up a comms tower, and Lena learns something Fareeha wishes she hadn't.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension, Fragment s11,2: Vesuvius, Alight

**Author's Note:**

> This will be one of _two_ updates to be posted at the same time - Fragment s11,3 will follow almost immediately. [And here it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149113)!

_[May, 2079]_

Fareeha watched from a rooftop as Angela fought the wind, trying to connect a cable high above, setting up the comms relay tower for the relief camp. Michael was running triage, down below at the primary intake centre, getting the first arrivals directed to medical care, or shelter, as needed.

Vesuvius's latest eruption hadn't been at all a surprise - it was, after all, the most active volcano in Europe - but its ferocity had been, and three million people do not evacuate easily or quickly. Everyone willing and able to help had come to assist, including the gods, themselves, with Satya's newest experimental hardlight walls diverting lahar flows away from population centres, and Angela's and Michael's Médecins Sans Frontières friends filling the ranks of doctors and nurses. With a little luck, they'd be ahead of it within the day. With a good deal of luck, people would have homes to return to, in time.

"She gonna be all right up there?" Lena asked, standing beside the rocketeer. "Not gonna get knocked about too badly?"

Tracer could do many things, but flying unassisted was not one of them, and Fareeha's jets were better at speed than hovering - something the teleporter still thought she should address.

The rocketeer nodded, still watching, as her wife's wings fluttered in the wind. "Yes, she'll be fi..." and then she blushed, suddenly, sharply, her eyes popping wide open as the wind snapped a hard sheer, and Lena blinked, gasping a quick intake of breath, seeing it all.

" _What_ was _that?_ " the teleporter demanded with a huge grin, as Angela popped the cable onto its securements.

"What was what?" the Huntress replied, too quickly.

"You know!"

Fareeha's lips drew tightly into an amused line, trying desperately but failing not to say, "Her wings shake _exactly_ like that when I, uh," and she caught herself, before continuing, "and I never said a thing about it and I remind you that I have _missiles_."

Lena laughed, and laughed, and had the good sense to keep otherwise quiet.

But that did not stop her from miming wingflaps at Fareeha with her hands, when she was quite certain nobody else was looking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-eighth instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
